


A Bad Then a Great Day

by TheSassyTrickster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Happy Tony Stark, Romance, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSassyTrickster/pseuds/TheSassyTrickster
Summary: Just a cute one shot of Tony with my original female character!Hope you'll like it,and the character!





	A Bad Then a Great Day

*14 th February.*

*7 pm*

Tony is mad.  
He had plans and made a perfect venue for tonight,for him and Emma.  
But some idiots decided it would be great to have a fight there,and now it's all ruined.  
Therefore,Tony is really mad.

I mean,sure,he still has the gifts he got for her,but...  
Emma deserves better.

Sweet,nice,kind Emma.  
Who always cuddles him after a nightmare,stroking his hair and singing to him.  
Who comforts him and makes sure he knows it'll all be alright.

Emma,who always joins him in his antics,who matches him in his personality. Who sasses and snarks at him. Always did,since the day we met. She never cared he's Tony Stark,she always treated him like he's just a normal guy.  
That's why Tony kept talking to her,he was intrigued. She was definitely different from other girls.

Emma,who cares and worries a lot. Who's incredibly protective.  
Emma who,instead of asking him to stop being Iron Man(because,she worries a lot he'll get hurt,she does.),she joined him in saving the world,making sure he's safe. They got each other's backs,saving the world, looking great and joking around while doing it. Tony worries about her while they do this. After all,she's just a civilian,she has no superpowers. But she's skilled in combat and is good with her daggers and knows how to shoot,so Tony doesn't nag her about all of this too much. Wouldn't end well,she's as stubborn as he is. If not more.

Emma,who calls him adorable and amazing. Who always compliments him,saying he doesn't get genuine compliments enough and that he's too amazing not to get them. She also gives him nose and forehead kisses,which he loves.

Emma,who spins him around when they dance,making him giggle. She doesn't care that that's not the way dancing is supposed to go,she just likes to see him giggle and smile.

Emma,who killed for him when he was in danger.  
Instead of being shocked about it,Tony's first thought was that he would do the same for her. That was the moment when they realized they love each other.  
Because... For who would you kill if not for someone you love a lot?

Anyway,back to the point... The point is,this amazing human being deserves better then just some gifts and a ruined dinner place.

Which is why Tony is in his workshop right now,brainstorming for ideas on what to do. Emma deserves today to be special,especially because it's their first Valentine's Day together.

Jarvis informs him Emma is waiting for him at the balcony.  
Tony kinda starts to panic,because,he didn't think of a solution yet,and Emma is here,oh God,it's all ruined.  
He makes his way to the balcony,feeling bad about having to tell her it all got ruined.

Emma smiles when she sees Tony,she comes to him and hugs him,giving him a stuffed wolf and his favorite chocolate "Happy Valentine's Day,love."  
Tony hugs her back and sighs,feeling worse every second.  
Emma frowns,she doesn't like when Tony is sad or upset.  
"What's wrong,Tones? Did something happen?"

Tony tells her what happened,waits for her to be disappointed,for her to complain,for her to say he should have tried harder and try more to fix this.  
Emma does nothing of those things she just hugs him tighter and strokes his hair.  
"You know... You're not the only one who made plans for tonight. We're still goona have a nice dinner,don't worry.  
Tony relaxes a bit and nuzzles into her.  
Emma keeps stroking his hair and she smiles softly at him.  
" But,Tones... Even if we didn't have any dinner or gifts or anything,it wouldn't be ruined. I don't need any of that. I just need you spending time with me. That's all."

At her words,Tony completely relaxes and calms down.  
He wonders what he did to deserve someone as nice and understanding like her. He wonders what he did to deserve her love for him,which shines like a star.  
He just got lucky,he thinks,but never says out loud,because Emma would smack him. And then yell at him about how he's dumb,and how he's amazing and how he deserves the best and that he deserves to be happy.  
That's the only time she yells at him,something she usually never does.  
She's always really patient,nice and understanding.  
She listens to everything he has to say before she makes some decision or something. She doesn't judge or interrupt.

He looks up at her  
"So... You were saying something about having plans for tonight?"  
She smiles softly and looks back.  
"Yes,I did indeed say something about dinner. You'll see,it's a suprise."  
Then she pulls away from hug"Would you mind if I use your suit to fly us there? It's near,but I want us to be there as soon as possible."

Tony pouts "Why can't I fly?"  
Emma just raises an eyebrow " It wouldn't be a suprise then."

Tony has to admit she has a point,so he just gives her the suit. He knows Emma is perfectly capable of flying them safely to the location.  
Emma puts on the suit,picks Tony up and flies away.

*3 minutes later*

Emma saw they're above their destination,so she asked Tony to close his eyes. Which he did do,after some complaining.

She lands them safely,puts Tony down and gets out of the suit. Emma really hopes Tony will like what she did.  
"You can open your eyes now,Tones."

 

Tony opens his eyes,immediately widening them at the sight in front of him."Emma,this is amazing! "

They're in some park,there's lights hanged on trees,shining beautifully. On the grass,there's a soft looking blanket with some pillows,two plates and a basket on it.

Emma smiles at him,glad that he's happy and excited.  
She's also really angry,because she can see he was never this happy or this excited about something before.  
It makes her angry people never see how amazing Tony is. And it makes her pissed people never bother to see it.

Well,she will always see it.  
She'll be here for him. She'll love him. She'll see him for who he really is.  
She'll keep him safe and she'll try to make him happy.

She doesn't know what she did to deserve someone as amazing as Tony.  
She just got really lucky.

They sit together on the blanket,liking how soft it is.  
Tony opens the basket,looks inside and smiles "You made my favorite!"  
Emma smiles back,glad he's smiling so much today "Indeed I did."

Tony doesn't bother with waiting,he takes the food and starts to eat.  
Emma is an amazing cook. So amazing,she even managed to teach him a few meals.

After eating,they dance,Tony's suit playing music for them.  
Emma spins Tony around more then he spins her.  
He doesn't mind,he loves this,always giggling when she spins him.

Emma's emerlad eyes are full of love for Tony when she's looking at him(and when she isn't),grateful he's in her life,her long dark brown hair flowing around freely.

They do get tired of dancing eventually,so they lay on the blanket and cuddle. They spend the rest of their date looking at the stars and making up shapes,making them both giggle or snicker.

Emma doesn't understand how she deserves Tony. He's amazing,she's not.  
Sometimes she thinks this is all a dream,that she'll wake up soon and it'll all be gone.

Tony doesn't understand how he deserved Emma.She's,amazing,he's not.  
Sometimes he thinks this is all a dream,that he'll wake up soon and it'll all be gone.

Then they look at each other,see the love they have for each other.  
And they realize,they're just that lucky.

It's not a dream.  
It's real.


End file.
